


The Wrong Call

by Imhilien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 22:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7950835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhilien/pseuds/Imhilien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape and telephones don't always get on.  Short story. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wrong Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anything from the Harry Potter world; J.K. Rowling does. No copyright infringement is intended; I am only borrowing these characters.
> 
> Written before 'Order of the Phoenix'

Snape glowered at the ringing fellytone. Trust Hermione to have just left her flat to get some milk – he was not yet fully accustomed to Hermione’s infernal muggle devices.

However, remembering her instructions he swept over to the fellytone and carefully picked it up.

“Hello?” he said curtly.

“Good afternoon, I’m from ANC Marketing and I’m conducting a survey about television programmes,” said a perky female voice. Snape disliked her immediately.

Television…ah, that peculiar box.

“There’s nothing but idiotic shows about morons arguing on desert islands!” Snape snapped. “Utter rubbish.”

He slammed down the phone, sneered and felt much better. 

FINIS


End file.
